Instintos y Control
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: Harry está tan cabreado con su destino que decide fugarse a Hogsmeade a emborracharse,lo que no sabe es lo que le espera a la vuelta,cuando se encuentra con Severus.Slash,relaciones hombrehombre


Hola, Hola. Aquí está el fic ganador del miniconcurso que realicé. Es una pareja Harry/ Severus, así que no tengo que avisar que es Slash, es decir, relaciones hombre/hombre, y de las más explicitas que he hecho hasta ahora. Así que estáis avisados.

Como no quiero enrollarme más de lo necesario, os dejo con la historia, pero ante todo **REVIEWS….**

**S. Lestrange**

**INSTINTOS Y CONTROL**

Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort hasta en la sopa. Estoy de Voldemort hasta los mismísimos pensó el moreno mientras daba un largo trago de la botella que sujetaba en la mano izquierda. Parte del licor le resbaló por la barbilla, manchando la sudadera negra que vestía.

- Creen que soy una puta maquina.- masculló enojado. Con quién estaba enojado, cuando estaba solo en un pasillo interminable de piedra, era un misterio.

Abrió la boca para seguir despotricando pero se fue de bruces al suelo. O a la escalera, pues había llegado al final del pasillo.

- Me cago en la puta.

Se llevó la mano de la varita a la cara para ver si se había reventado el labio, con tan mala suerte que a poco se saca un ojo con la madera. Gruñó, aunque su instinto de supervivencia, el que quedaba después de trillones de rondas de Whisky de Fuego en el Cabeza de Cerdo y en el nuevo Pub de los Dragones, le impidió tirar la varita, como estaba deseando de hacer.

Se acurrucó en el primer escalón, mientras tanteaba con cuidado la herida del labio. Eso le iba a doler por la mañana. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros un ajado pergamino, que se veía aún peor que de costumbre debido a algunas manchas misteriosamente inflamables.

Cuando consiguió desplegar el mapa del Merodeador, vio que la salida del pasadizo que había elegido terminaba en el límite de las mazmorras. Bueno, tampoco había tenido muchas opciones, no estaba para dar vueltas por Hogsmeade ni para asaltar tiendas de chucherías. Y si hubiera intentado pasar por la Casa de los Gritos se hubiera quedado dormido en alguna cama en ruinas. Fijo.

Parecía no haber nadie. Aunque tampoco podía asegurarlo, no veía nada a pesar de tener la punta de la varita encendida.

Espera, eso no era por estar a oscuras, es que se le habían caído las gafas.

Una vez que tuvo todas sus cosas: varita, gafas, mapa y botella (muy importante) se levantó (lo intentó) y empezó a subir las escaleras.

¿No estaban muy empinadas?

Después de pararse unas cuatro veces para subir los treinta escalones, consiguió llegar arriba del todo y salir al oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras, e intentó orientarse.

¿Hacia donde estaba el norte?

Um… quizá fuera mejor tirar en dirección contraria a los pasos que se escuchaban.

No es que Filch pudiera hacerle mucho, claro. Aunque a lo mejor era Snape. ¡Snape! Se le había olvidado. Ese desagradable pensamiento (no quería que lo torturaran) lo desemborrachó lo suficiente para pensar en ocultarse bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

¿Dónde estaba?

Maldita sea, estaba seguro de que la llevaba cuando se escapó a Hogsmeade.

Empezó a girar sobre si mismo para ver si se le había caído al salir del pasadizo, pero lo único que consiguió fue marearse con el movimiento.

- ¡POTTER!

Tarde.

- Presente.- no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Una vocecita débil le indicó que no era la mejor de las ideas en esas circunstancias. Ni en ninguna que implicara al Cabeza de Casa Slytherin, la verdad.

El oscuro profesor de Pociones acercó su varita al rostro del Gryffindor, consiguiendo que éste bizqueara de forma ridícula para poder seguir viendo la punta.

- Estás borracho.- No parecía sorprendido, sino más bien furioso.

- Sólo un poco.- le aclaró, moviendo su mano con los dedos índice y pulgar separados unos centímetros debajo de la nariz de Snape.

- Perfecto, señor Potter. Y si se llega a encontrar con un mortifago¿Qué cree que hubiera pasado¿Cree que lo hubiera dejado irse a dormir la mona?

- No sé. Dígamelo usted. ¿Me deja ir a dormir la mona?

Se quedó lívido. Sus ojos negros brillaron. Durante un segundo Harry sí que estuvo hablando con un seguidor del Señor Oscuro. Extrañamente, le gustó la idea. El mago oscuro que tenía delante sí que era su Severus Snape.

Después de unos eternos segundos, el Slytherin lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo aplastó contra la pared, dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros del Gryffindor.

- Debería estrangularte pequeño niñato mimado…

Una parte de su cerebro sabía que posiblemente lo estaba poniendo a parir, pero en ese momento le parecía más interesante la mancha que había descubierto en el labio inferior del hombre.

¿Era chocolate?

Vamos que no se imaginaba a su profesor de Pociones comiendo chocolate mientras removía una de sus pócimas malolientes.

Pero parecía chocolate.

Bueno, solo había una manera de comprobarlo.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante, sacando la lengua para lamer el labio inferior de su hasta ahora odiado profesor, que se quedó en shock.

Era chocolate, pensó mientras se relamía con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada alucinada que le dirigía el moreno.

- ¿Qué…?- la voz sonó más parecida a un graznido que al tono tenebroso que siempre utilizaba. Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Potter?

- Quería saber si era chocolate.- le contestó con sencillez. Lo miró a los ojos.

Vaya, nunca se había fijado, pero tenía unos ojos bonitos. Tan negros, rodeados de espesas pestañas que los oscurecían aún más. Pero muy masculinos. No como los de Blaise, que parecían los de una chica.

Harry había descubierto que le interesaban por igual chicos que chicas, cuando se descubrió pensando en lo bueno que estaba Draco Malfoy en mitad de una de sus numerosas peleas.

Um… esa pelea acabó con él debajo del rubio por primera vez. Aunque no le había importado, claro.

Por supuesto nunca le había dicho nada a Ron y Hermione, bastante lo agobiaban ya cada vez que miraba a una chica, su Destino ante todo, para que encima supieran que era bisexual. Ron lo mataba directamente. O se moría él de la impresión.

Pero volviendo al tema que tenían entre manos, mientras Severus intentaba por todos los medios no cumplir su amenaza de estrangularlo, que le estaba costando, se fijó que por primera vez el hombre tenía el pelo limpio, pulcramente recogido en una coleta baja.

Le quedaba muy bien.

Sobre todo con esa túnica negra, como no, que dejaba ver la camisa también oscura que llevaba debajo, con los primeros botones desabrochados. Por lo que podía ver tenía una buena musculatura debajo de tanto terciopelo.

- Quien lo iba a decir.

- ¿Qué?- Parecía a punto de mandarle a San Mungo. Increíblemente, aún no se había separado, todavía lo mantenía pegado a la pared, aunque lo había soltado. Menos mal, casi lo había asfixiado antes.

Decidiendo que posiblemente no tendría otra oportunidad tan buena, ni volvería a estar tan borracho, lo cogió por la túnica y le lamió suavemente el cuello.

Olía a menta y sabía a jabón. Se acababa de duchar, por eso tenía el pelo limpio, no le había dado tiempo a engrasarlo con los vapores de las pociones.

- Hueles muy bien.- le musitó pegando su boca a su oído.

Severus estaba muy quieto, seguramente aún no se lo creía. Pero él no se iba a quejar. A menos que se moviera para aplastarlo contra la pared y…

¿Qué pasa? Tenía 16 años y estaba lleno de hormonas y de estrés debido a los intensos entrenamientos y la responsabilidad de matar al Malo Malísimo.

Y su profesor de Pociones siempre le había dado bastante morbo, aunque nunca lo había querido reconocer.

- ¿Qué haces?- le susurró con voz débil. Al oír el pequeño y camuflado rastro de deseo en la voz de su Slytherin, sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre. Gimió bajito mientras empezaba a morder suavemente su oreja.

- Le estoy besando.-

Hizo un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta la boca del hombre. Empezó a lamer sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Casi alucinando, sintió como sus labios se abrían suavemente, dejándole pasar.

Lo besó con pasión, mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, aún inmóvil.

Nunca supo que hizo, pero de repente se encontró pegado a la pared, mientras¡por fin, Snape le devolvía el beso con fuerza. No se parecía ni por asomo a los besos de Cho y Ginny, Severus lo besaba con fiereza, sin darle opción a replica, demostrando su poder al aplastarlo contra la fría roca, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Su pasión al agarrarlo del cabello cercano a la nuca, provocándole una corriente de escalofríos.

Se sintió a punto de explotar. De repente se estaba asfixiando de calor, necesitaba quitarse toda su ropa, quitársela a él. Como pudo colocó sus manos entre ellos. Al sentir la presión en el pecho, Severus se apartó. Antes de que pensara que lo estaba rechazando, ni loco, lo volvió a besar mientras deslizaba su túnica por los hombros.

Pero esa pausa parecía haberle devuelto algo de sentido común al Sly, porque le agarró las manos con fuerza mientras se separaba.

- ¿Está loco Potter?

Antes de que pudiera seguir abroncándolo (y apartándose), se acercó:

- Sí. Sigue besándome _por favor._

Casi hubiera dicho que el que las súplicas lo hicieran perder el control era muy típico para un Slytherin, pero Severus lo volvió a besar con fuerza, mientras lo hacia andar hacia atrás, por lo que su mente se quedó en blanco.

Sintió como era alzado del suelo y aprovechó para rodearle la cintura con las piernas, mientras le acariciaba la espalda por encima de la ropa. Intentó una vez más quitarle la túnica, pero Snape parecía decidido a dejarle con las ganas, porque le llevó los brazos atrás para cogerle las muñecas con sus manos, que parecían grilletes, pues le impidieron cualquier movimiento, dejándolo a su merced.

No hay que decir que la situación de indefensión solo hizo acrecentar el deseo del Gryffindor, que gimió con fuerza mientras dejaba que el antiguo mortifago le besara y le condujera a donde fuera.

Por fin, la espalda de Harry chocó con una puerta de madera, que Severus abrió con un gesto de su mano que por poco no la desencajó de las bisagras. Mientras la cerraba a sus espaldas, se permitió un breve vistazo a la habitación. Era el apartamento de Snape. Una sala acogedora aunque algo oscura, forrada de madera y libros, con una inmensa chimenea y algunos sillones. Había dos puertas, una de las cuales estaba invitadoramente abierta.

Severus volvió a reclamarle la boca con ferocidad, mientras le quitaba las gafas y la mojada túnica. Libre por fin, intentó por tercera vez desnudar a su profesor. La amplia túnica cayó al suelo con un revoloteo mientras lo conducía hacia la puerta abierta.

Una vez bajo el dintel, volvió a separarse, por lo que gruño frustrado. ¿Es que lo quería matar con tantas pausas¿Y ahora que quería?

- ¿Estás seguro de…?- Estaba mortalmente serio, como si pensara que a estas alturas, cuando tenía una dolorosa erección atrapada en sus pantalones y se sentía a punto de explotar de deseo y calor, fuera a echarse atrás.

- Por Merlín, fóllame de una puta vez.

Sin darle más opción le abrió la camisa de un tirón mientras ésta vez era Severus el que se veía aplastado contra el marco. La visión del increíblemente bien formado torso, tan blanco en contraste con la camisa negra lo hizo relamerse.

Pero el mago no le dejó mucho tiempo más la iniciativa, porque lo cogió de la cintura y en un movimiento que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, lo tiró en la cama con fuerza, de forma que rebotó en el colchón cerca de la almohada.

Bueno, daba igual. Estaba en la cama, que era lo que importaba.

Se le acercó lentamente, impresionante irguiéndose por encima de él. Se le tensó el cuerpo de la expectación, aunque no se atrevió a moverse de donde había caído. El resto de la habitación se diluía borrosa al no tener las gafas, pero en cuanto Severus empezó a quitarse la camisa dejó de importarle.

Empezó a subir por su cuerpo moviéndose gracias a sus manos y sus rodillas, pero más que ridículo parecía una gran pantera, los músculos de su espalda ondulándose suavemente, mientras lo taladraba con sus impasibles ojos negros, que destellaban con oscuro deseo.

Cuando llegó a su cintura, su blanca camisa fue abriéndose gracias a su magia, a pesar de que no tenía la varita en la mano. Cuando estuvo totalmente abierta la tiró fuera de la cama con un brusco movimiento que hizo que el Gry aspirara con fuerza.

Por fin llegó hasta su boca y, con lo que Harry juraría era con burla, le lamió los labios.

Eso fue simplemente demasiado.

El joven obligó al adulto a cambiar las posiciones, quedando él arriba y con vía libre para besar y acariciar toda su piel. Decidido a no perder la oportunidad, empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones con una mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el rostro. Sintió que lo mordían los dedos, consiguiendo que casi le arrancara los pantalones por la prisa que le entró.

Cuando por fin consiguió desabrochárselos, se dio cuenta de que si no le quitaba las botas no podía quitárselos del todo.

- Joder.

Sintió como el estomago sobre el que estaba sentado vibraba por la risa. Se estaba riendo de él. Por un momento se sintió ofendido, hasta que Severus se levantó hasta quedar sentado, sin dejar de reírse, y se quitó las botas con rapidez y a continuación los pantalones.

Decidió que le perdonaba la risa y los años de burlas. Y lo que quisiera.

Se le cortaron todos los pensamientos medianamente cuerdos cuando sintió la lengua de su profesor en la garganta, bajando por su pecho.

Oh, iba a correrse antes de empezar.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, cosa por otro lado muy posible, teniendo en cuenta de que era experto en Legeremencia y él era un fiasco en Oclumancia, le hizo darse la vuelta y le arrancó los pantalones.

¿Cuándo se había quitado los zapatos?

Bueno, daba igual.

Decidido a calmarse un poco, consiguió con un ímprobo esfuerzo, y algo, bastante, de magia, que Severus se quedara tumbado boca arriba y quieto. Se arrodilló encima de él y con una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a lamerle el ombligo, mientras le acariciaba las caderas.

Por el respingo que dio, se cayó en la cuenta de que nadie, _nadie, _se lole había hecho antes. ¿No era típico entre los magos? Sonrió otra vez mientras bajaba la lengua lentamente hasta atraparle. Dejó que le invadiera la boca, mientras jugueteaba con la punta con la lengua.

Por primera vez, lo escuchó gemir con fuerza, mientras a su lado sus manos apresaban las sábanas con fuerza.

Había perdido el control.

Continuó hasta que sintió que ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar más. Nunca pensó que sus gemidos fueran tan excitantes. El grave gruñido de protesta le recordó a un felino enfurruñado. Lo besó con fuerza, dejando que lo acostara en la cama.

Estaba claro que no le iba a dejar a él.

Bueno, quizá la próxima.

Volvió a sentir escalofríos de placer cuando lo acarició lentamente de arriba abajo, pasando sus largos dedos por su pecho, su cintura, su cadera…

Lo hizo girarse lentamente, quedando boca abajo, mientras le besaba y le mordía los hombros. Sin necesitar más apremio por parte del Slytherin, abrió las piernas, invitándolo a terminar con la tortura.

Lo sintió entrar con suavidad y con esa abrasadora lentitud que lo caracterizaba. Y a pesar de que era su primera vez no le dolió, solo sintió tal placer que amenazó con partirlo por la mitad, con parar su corazón. Con un gemido, le suplicó más, más fuerza.

Y lo satisfizo.

Vaya si lo hizo. Y varias veces, en todas las posturas que la calenturienta mente de un adolescente pudo imaginar y algunas más. Harry se sintió morir entre los brazos de Severus. Se sintió más libre que nunca y a la vez atrapado. Toda su ira oculta se esfumó, dejando pasión y unas inmensas ganas de vivir. Vivir para repetir.

Vaya, que si se lo pidiera se mudaría a Slytherin si con eso conseguía tenerlo solo para él.

El amanecer los pilló in fraganti, con Severus desplomado encima de Harry, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, los ojos entrecerrados mientras los últimos restos del orgasmo se diluían en los rayos del sol que entraban por una claraboya.

El Sly se contrajo mientras agarraba con fuerza el cabello del Gryffindor, para obligarlo a besarlo, cosa que hizo con mucho gusto. Después se deslizó a un lado y los tapó con las sábanas, mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente.

- Eh…

- Cállate Potter.

Y por primera vez en su vida lo obedeció.


End file.
